Wagering in casinos and on sporting events is a large and growing industry throughout the world. Various types of betting products and systems exist that facilitate betting on the outcome of a particular game. For example, a patron in a casino may bet on a single hand of blackjack, a pull on a slot machine, a roll of the dice, etc. Typical horse racing bets allow bettors to wager on a single horse or on several horses in a particular race or series of races. For instance, a bettor can wager on a particular horse to finish first (win), finish in the top two (place), or finish in the top three (show). A bettor may also make various combination bets with multiple horses, such as an exacta bet (covering the top two horses in order) or a trifecta bet (covering the top three horses in order). In addition, a bettor may bet on a series of races, such as the daily double (winners of two consecutive races), the pick-three (winners of three consecutive races), and the pick-six (winners of six consecutive races).
Those betting on other sports may wager, for instance, on various aspects of the outcome of a particular game, including the winning team, the point margin by which that team wins, the combined final score of both teams, and so on. Wagers of this kind are generally well-known and unexceptional. Games or events (the terms “games” and “events” are used interchangeably to connote some probabilistic occurrence) upon which wagers may be placed may be viewed as games of pure chance (e.g., a coin toss or roulette wheel spin (assuming the game is a “fair” one with no intervening human or mechanical influence skewing mathematical random distributions of outcome)); games of mixed skill and chance (e.g., blackjack or horse racing); or games perceived of as consisting of pure skill (e.g., soccer, chess). All these games and events are believed to be at least somewhat probabilistic in nature. That is, there is more than one possible outcome that is not preordained. Even in games that are perceived as games of pure skill, it is believed that an effectively random element (based on, e.g., weather conditions, unforeseen player injuries, etc.) is almost always present.
Slot machines or other machines for player-initiated games of skill or chance (sometimes referred to as, or including video lottery terminals or video poker games) are becoming increasingly common fixtures in numerous jurisdictions across North America and elsewhere throughout the world. Conventional slot machines have one or more “pay lines” by which to determine whether the spin is a winning one. With each spin, different symbols appear on three or more reels (such as cherries, oranges, bells, or sevens). Preset combinations of symbols on the pay line return predetermined amounts to the player (e.g., three cherries may pay five times the amount wagered). Each spin of the reels generally represents one separate wager.
Most betting systems of the prior art are similar to a pull on a slot machine or a single hand of black jack in that they are based on the outcome of a single event or game—a “one-off transaction.” An exception may be found in certain progressive or “jackpot” slot machine systems, but there are generally few means by which a player may take a betting position regarding the outcomes over time of a series or plurality of events that may or may not be related.